Skewed
by sheppardlover928
Summary: The team go offworld for a meet and greet but things go wrong when John and Rodney are captured, the gate is disabled and the Daedulus is back on Earth!
1. Chapter 1

Skewed

Disclaimer: I borrowed the Stargate Atlantis characters for entertainment purposes only...

Note: I started writing this some time ago but wasnt happy with it as it was, I am trying to rework it but decided to start posting it since I have had a dry spell for way too long! Of course, reviews are much appreciated, good and bad...but do be kind?! : )

Chapter one

"Hurry up, McKay! They're coming!" John pushed his friend towards the cliff.

"I'm not going first! You can be the guinea pig, Mr. Evil Knievel Reincarnate! I swear Sheppard...you have a death wish!

Rodney dug his heels in against the insistent shoving.

John looked over his shoulder and could see several of their pursuers weaving closer along the winding trail below them.

"Uh, Rodney...we've gotta go together! They're getting too close! Come on! Hook your harness relay behind mine...on the count of three...Jump!

"Wait! Wait! I think your trajectory vs inertia ratio is skewed and the added weight will have an adverse reaction on the line, expotentially causing gravity to shift on a downward slope of more than .509 which will have the most probable outcome of our total demise or at the least...too many broken bones to calculate!"

"No time, McKay! Do or die! Lets go! John reached over and hurriedly hooked his friend's harness relay right behind his own, grabbed Rodney by the arm and swung them both off the cliff.

"Woooooohoooooooo! John whooped as gravity took over. The extra weight from both of them made the zipline dip further down than what John had figured, but it was all good as they flew through the air.

At the same time John whooped for joy, Rodney was screaming in terror. He kept his eyes closed, while his mouth was about as wide open as was humanly possible. The screech emitting from him would have deafened them both if they had been standing still and not been reeling out and downward at an incredible speed.

The pair sped away from the cliff and were almost halfway across the forest expanse before their pursuers reached the cliff precipice.

"Damn! We almost had them!"

OooOooSGAooOooO

Four weeks earlier...

"Lonar, go...disarm the Ring of the Ancients! We cannot allow the travelers to leave...go with speed!

Ankatal turned back, his sight fixating on the object above the door that had glowed for the first time in his lifetime, in fact it had not done so for many generations. He did not know what this meant but they would need time to find out. For now, the strangers were busy talking with Talbot, the village elder. But soon, he knew they would want to leave...and he could not let that happen.

The travelers had come through the ring only a short while ago. They seemed friendly enough, though the weapons they carried looked anything but friendly. The leader who called himself Colonel John Sheppard had assured them that their weapons were for defensive purposes only, stating that they were peaceful explorers looking for possible trade and an alliance against the Wraith. Considering that he would be detaining the group, Ankatal summoned for reinforcements.

Everyone had been so intent on getting a view of the newcomers, no one else but Ankatal noticed that the Ancient artifact that hung over the meeting hall lit briefly as the travelers passed below it. After he sent Lonar to take care of the Ring and calling for armed security, Ankatal headed for the meeting hall to inform Talbot of the situation.

He did not want to alert the newcomers to anything untoward, so he entered the meeting hall, a friendly smile on his face. A slight hand signal alerted the elder that something was amiss.

Talbot knew himself to be a good judge of character and despite the short amount of time they had been talking he was genuinely impressed with his guests. He felt no sense of aggression, so when Ankatal signalled, he could not help but look disappointed.

John noticed the hand signal and then the fleeting look of disdain on the elder's face. Not sure what to make of it, but pretty sure it had something to do with them, he stiffened, ready to act. His spidey sense warned him that things were about to go south.

"Please, do not be alarmed. I must step away to address a matter of importance. Please stay here and enjoy a few moments of rest. I will return shortly."

Talbot left, not waiting for the group to object. John turned to his teammates. "Ok, things were going too smooth. Damn! I don't know what's happened, but I think we need to go."

They were just nearing the exit when Talbot reentered the hall. Behind him were several villagers, all of whom were large men carrying what looked like miniature crossbows attached to their wrists, loaded and aimed at their chests.

"Please, do not resist. We mean you no harm, but I must insist you surrender your weapons immediately."

"What's the meaning of this, Talbot?" John and his team held their guns ready to defend themselves. "We will defend ourselves...I don't know what's happened, but let us go peacefully and we will never come back."

Talbot realized their defensive posturing and admonished himself for escalating the situation into a standoff.

"I'm sorry, Colonel John. We really mean you know harm, but...we cannot allow you to leave. Surrender your weapons now. There are only four of you and many more of my men have gathered outside besides the ten you see here.

Sheppard couldn't imagine what had happened to make these people suddenly turn. Taking action would surely end badly, so he signalled to his team to surrender. A low growl from Ronon made him look over his shoulder at his giant friend. If things weren't so tense, John would be laughing at the sight. One of the villagers was either very brave or very stupid and was now engaged in a tug of war with Ronon over his beloved blaster.

"Chewie, best you give it up for now." Sheppard wasn't happy either but what choice did they really have.

"Perhaps if you told us what we did to offend you, we could resolve the issue...peacefully." Teyla addressed the elder Talbot, a wary smile and a slight nod of her head suggesting their willingness to concede.

Talbot was disappointed that Ankatal had taken such an aggressive stand by calling for security. Perhaps it would have been easier to explain calmly what was needed, but Talbot had seen Colonel John stiffen with wariness when he excused himself and knew immediately the man sensed danger. Any chance of a peaceful exchange was unlikely when the armed villagers barrelled in behind him. Now, instead of dealing with willing guests, he would now be dealing with unwilling prisoners.

As Ronon reluctantly let go of his weapon, Talbot signalled for his men to take hold of each of them and bind their hands behind their backs.

After much scuffling, all four were subdued, having been forced to the floor on their fronts and restrained. Once secure, they were hauled up on their feet.

John was not a happy camper. "Talbot, you're making a big mistake. When we don't return home, my people will come looking for us. Soldiers with more weapons like the ones we carry. Just let us go...no harm, no foul."

"We have disabled the Ring of the Ancestors so that you cannot leave and no one may come...so your people coming with more weapons is of no concern."

John bit his lip at that tidbit of information. If Atlantis couldn't dial in and they couldn't dial out due to whatever the Luvenians had done, then rescue would need to rely on the Daedulus which had just returned to Earth, so they would be stuck here for at least three weeks minimum.

A shove to his back brought John out of his pondering. They were being led out of the meeting hall, one at a time. Teyla was marched through first. Sounds of disappointment from the villagers outside made his stomach clench. He struggled against the men holding him, fear for Teyla overwhelming him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ronon also struggling.

A hard jab to his ribs made him gasp for breathe, his captors holding him with an even tighter viselike grip. John barely registered Rodney being led out next.

Shouts of glee met his ears and he prayed that meant Rodney was safe, though he still wasn't sure about what they had done with Teyla. Ronon was then forced towards the door. John saw his giant friend bowed over with a pain-lined face.

John's protective streak was in overdrive and his frustration at being bound and helpless made him seeth with anger. More sounds of disappointment added to his fury.

By the time his captors were signalled to march him through the doorway, John was so enraged, he fought them with everything he had. After several blows to subdue him failed, his feet were swept out from under him and his ankles bound together. He was carried out, feet first, flailing and twisting in defiance.

He was struggling so hard, he missed the shouts of jubilation. The villagers swarmed him. Panic filled him. He was sure they were going to tear him to pieces and he fought harder when images of his team already having succumbed to such torture clouded every thought.

The men holding him had given up trying to hold him and let go after several attempts to hang on to their frenzied prisoner. They watched attentively as their captive slowly gave in to the inevitable exhaustion his fury sapped from him.

Sheppard lay sweat-covered, gasping for air and physically spent, and though quieted, his anger had not dissipated at all. It took several minute more for him to realize it was quiet. John raised his head to find his team held before him, safe and whole. Even Ronon seemed recovered. All three had been gagged. He could feel their anger though and he felt the concern in their eyes.

Relief flooded his system at seeing them unharmed. It seemed the entire village population was present, but John didnt care, his angry glare found and settled on their leader.

He found Talbot standing to the right of his team, watching him patiently.

"Colonel John, your friends are unharmed. If you would just be reasonable, all will be well." He smiled. "This situation may be as easy or as hard as you choose it to be."

Looking up at his captor from the ground put John at quite a disadvantage. He hated feeling and looking weak, but he knew his display of anger made them nervous despite the restraints. "Oh, easy was precarious at best when you aimed those crossbow thingies at us and its definitely off the table since you tied us up. What do you want Talbot?"

Talbot rocked on his heels, the smile never leaving his face.

"We already have what we want...and need...you and Dr Rodney here. We have no need for Teyla and Ronon. They will be escorted to the gate and will be allowed to leave."

John's eyes narrowed at the perceived lie. "I thought you said you disabled the Ring?"

"Yes, Colonel John, I did say that...but we can fix it...temporarily, so that they may return to your home. They will carry the message that your people cannot return for you. After they are through the Ring, it will again be disabled...permanently."

"Wouldn't that be a disadvantage for you, should the Wraith come culling? You would be trapped here, besides your trading for goods would end."

"With you here, we need not fear the Wraith and we are, for the most part, self sufficient...but time grows short. It will be nightfall soon and we don't want to risk your people coming for you. My men will take Ronon and Teyla to the gate now."

John tried to gauge whether Talbot was lying, whether he would truly let Ronon and Teyla go or if he would have them killed once out of sight. That thought spiked his anger once again.

"Let's say I don't trust you Talbot. I want to see them dial and go through the gate."

"You are hardly in a position to demand anything Colonel John. But if it makes you less volatile, I will allow it. And since I...don't trust you...Dr Rodney will remain here. If you try anything, you will forfeit his life, immediately."

With that, John's ankles were freed and he was hauled to his feet. Rodney was dragged off, his protests loud and whiny, growing fainter as he was taken away. It was obvious that The both of them were being kept for their ATA gene, though he hadnt had time to figure out how the Luvenians knew.

At the gate, John exchanged concerned gazes with Ronon and Teyla. He knew they would return on the Daedulus but that was weeks away now. He would not let on to the Luvenians that rescue would return.

"Take care guys...say goodbye to everyone for me." John said with genuine sadness. The weeks would be long and he would miss them. His job in the meantime would be to keep Rodney safe. He prayed he would be able to do so...these people were not what he had thought them to be.

Teyla's eyes were full of regret while Ronon's were still filled with fire. The gags prevented words but Ronon's growl said it all. Teyla's bindings were cut loose so she could dial the gate address. Once she had the gate dialed and it engaged, her hands were tied together again. They both were prodded to leave, still bound and gagged.

As the gate closed after his friends, John was manhandled away, guards on each side continued to hold his bound arms tightly as he was escorted back to the village. Talbot was waiting for him when they arrived back.

"Colonel John, I am happy all went well. Dr Rodney is waiting for you in the holding cells. More suitable accomodations for you will be readied for your permanent residence. Follow me."

John was escorted toward a building to the left of the meeting hall. It was a sturdy looking building made of wood and a cement-looking substance. Inside were several cells, one held Rodney and he was placed in the next one. His hands were cut loose and as he turned around he found his own P90 aimed at his chest.

"As I said before, Colonel John, you can make your situation as easy or as hard as you wish. We do not want to harm you, but be warned, we will not spare Dr Rodney if you become difficult. Now, I will send my healer in to look after your wrists." With that, Talbot turned and left. The cell locked shut behind him.

Mention of his wrists brought his attention to them and as John acknowledged that his wrists were bloody and raw, the pain he had ignored ignited. In fact, he felt totally spent. The waning adrenaline rush and heat of emotion had drained all reserve.

"Geez, Sheppard, sit down before you drop!" Rodney peered through the cell bars separating them. "Are you alright? What about Teyla and Ronon?"

John sank down heavily on the cot, stretching his aching limbs.

"Peachy, Rodney...just peachy. Ronon and Teyla are safe back in Atl...home by now. I saw Teyla dial the alpha site, just in case."

The door to the jailroom opened and John could see four guards, three carrying P90s and one with Ronon's blaster, enter with a man presumably the healer.

The healer was efficient, medicating and bandaging John's wrists with confident ease born from experience.

"Get many prisoners needing treatment?" John inquired sarcastically.

"I am one of two healers in this village. We number over three hundred. Unfortunately, everyday life provides us enough patients to be ready with any number of ailment treatments on any given day. And...no...these cells remain virtually uninhabited except for the minor scrimmages you might expect. Be wise, gentlemen and accept your fate. If you do so, your lives will be full and rich."

He patted John sympathetically on the shoulder as he left. The cell door locking firmly behind him. The healer left but the guards remained until a young man was done handing each of them a tray of food and water through a narrow opening in the cell door.

Left alone, Rodney enthusiastically surveyed the food on the tray, sniffing the drink for freshness. Noticing that John seemed uninterested in his tray, he prodded.

"Sheppard, you need to eat. Starving is counterproductive to us getting out of here. We both need to stay strong and healthy."

John was bone-tired. "Too tired, Rodney. You take first watch. Wake me in a few hours, I'll eat then." With that he rolled over. Rodney knew better than to argue. He knew John had to be exhausted from fighting them off earlier.

Over his shoulder, John asked. "Rodney? I assume they want us for the ATA gene, am I right?"

"Yeah, though they know you have a stronger gene than I do, which makes you more valuable...so I am the one at risk here, so don't do anything stupid...I mean...heroic!"

"How'd they find out?" John was nearly asleep as he listened for Rodney's response.

"They have an Ancient device tacked above the meeting hall doorway. Evidently Ankatal saw it activate when you or I stepped through but he wasnt sure which one of us caused it to light up or if all of us did. Thats why they took us back through one by one. Needless to say, it lit up like a Christmas tree when you passed beneath it."

"Oh." Figuring they were both safe, for now, due to the damned ATA gene, John gave in to his exhaustion.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Skewed

Chapter two

Elizabeth sat at the head of the conference table, kneading the back of her neck which was tight from tension. This day just got worse and worse. A simple meet and greet, gone horribly wrong...well, hopefully not "horribly" wrong...but, wrong nontheless.

An anxious Teyla and a decidely pissed off Ronon were debriefing her on the "why and how" they were the only two of the four man team to return from MK8-376 or Luvenia as the indigenous people called it.

"Do you believe Colonel Sheppard and Rodney are in danger from these people?" Elizabeth was trying hard not to imagine the worst.

"As I stated, Dr Weir...initially the Luvenians appeared to be gracious hosts. A short while after we entered their meeting hall to begin trade negotiations, a man came in and spoke to the head elder, Talbot. The elder excused himself and left with this man. Colonel Sheppard, as well as myself and Ronon felt that whatever Talbot had been summoned away for, had to do with us. We were in agreement to leave as peacefully as we could when we were confronted with several armed villagers led by Talbot.

Teyla took a sip of water before continuing. "Colonel Sheppard decided the risk was too great and we surrendered our weapons. We were then bound and led out of the meeting hall one by one. It was only after they brought Colonel Sheppard out last, that it was evident why. An Ancient device hung over the doorway lit up brightly when he passed as it did when Rodney passed under it. The Luvenians were very pleased to see it glow when Rodney passed under but when the Colonel passed under it, the intensity of its glow made them ecstatic. For that reason, I believe they will be safe enough."

Ronon interjected. " Sheppard's pissed. He won't cooperate with them easily."

Elizabeth was well aware of how stubborn John could be. She nodded. "We've tried the gate several times but it won't engage, so its obvious Talbot was serious about disabling the gate. I think we need to contact Earth and have the Daedulus return ASAP."

They headed for the gateroom, where Chuck dialed Earth immediately. A few minutes later, General Hammond assured her the Daedulus would be on its way back to Atlantis immediately, though an essential maintenance protocol was currently taking place. As soon as that was completed the Daedalus would be deployed back to the Pegasus Galaxy. The ETA was close to four weeks.

Everyone on Atlantis prayed the Colonel and Rodney would be safe enough during that time. In the meantime, Dr Zelenka was supervising the possibility of finding a faster, alternate route using existing stargates and puddlejumpers.

The next morning, John and Rodney were awakened by four guards entering the jail. Ankatal made his way to the front.

"Elder Talbot has appointed me as your handler. We will begin by having you activate this device." He held a small Ancient device in his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Why don't you just turn it on." John hoped Rodney wouldn't drool over the prospect of what the Ancient device did and would follow his lead and act dumb about their abilities.

"Come now, Colonel John...the talisman glowed merely from you walking under it. Do not play me for a fool."

He thrust the device closer to John. When it did not activate, he became agitated. " I do not understand why your proximity to the device does not affect it. Explain."

John just glared at him. Ankatal grew angrier and had the guards open the cell. He entered and didnt hesitate to backhand John hard enough to make him dizzy. Two guards grabbed his arms and bound his hands behind his back, not caring about his bandaged wrists. They held him tight while Ankatal proceeded to 'request' Rodney to activate the device.

When he too, failed to do so, Ankatal grew even angrier and struck out at Rodney too.

Both Lanteans were saved from further abuse when Talbot entered the jailhouse. Seeing the forming bruises on both men's cheeks, he reprimanded Ankatal.

"Ankatal, I expressly forbid you to use physical abuse against Colonel John and Doctor Rodney! Gentlemen, I am sorry you have suffered this abuse. Ankatal is a bit overzealous, though I do agree with him that time is of the essence...will you cooperate freely?"

"Why, Talbot?! Why should we "cooperate" as you put it! We don't even know what any of this is about?!" John was pissed, his anger rising with each word.

"I can not reveal what is required until you agree to cooperate, it is forbidden to speak of such things without the full trust of all involved." Talbot grew frustrated with these men as well as their own laws.

John smirked sarcastically. " Well, you won't be getting ANY cooperation until we KNOW what we are being asked to cooperate for...and then..ONLY if we approve of...whatever it is!"

Talbot grew red in the face. "I see we are at an impasse then."

Turning to Ankatal he said "You may proceed with the treatment." He shook his head sadly at John. "You leave us no choice, Colonel. I am sorry."

John stared him down, but Rodney grew nervous. "Wait! Wait! We can work this out! We know you need us because we possess the Ancient gene! Whatever...this "treatment" is...there must be a way around it?!" Rodney glanced at John and cringed at the deadly stare directed at him.

Talbot gave him a wan smile while avoiding the Colonel's deadly stare. "I am sorry." He turned, nodded at Ankatal and left quickly.

Ankatal wasted no time.

"Bring them!"

Rodney's hands were tied behind his back too and they were dragged off to another building, though John gave them more than a little trouble getting there.

Ankatal greeted the men waiting there. Both John and Rodney backpedalled as much as possible when they saw the large syringes filled with a bluish liquid and the two tables outfitted with restraints.

John held tight between two huge guards, looked over at Rodney who stared ahead with wild wide eyes. Neither had time to object as the syringes punctured their neck muscles and delivered the liquid into their bloodstreams.

John woke, unsure of where he was or how long he had been there. Tight restraints around his wrists and ankles held him firmly to the table. His memory came back in a flash. He looked over at Rodney who was still unconscious.

The sight of the man holding another syringe, this time with a colorless liquid made him tense. He struggled against the restraints, though they held him fast. Again, he felt the prick of the needle, this time in his arm, and the plunge of cool liquid enter his bloodstream.

It took almost three solid and very difficult weeks for Ankatal to regress Colonel John Sheppard to an exceptable level. Dr Rodney had taken only four days. Even having Rodney prodding the stubborn man had not hurried the process along. But finally the man's stubborn control had relinquished its hold and the drug and the accompanying coersion had finally taken effect. Ankatal marvelled at the man's resilience, being the most difficult subject he had ever had to treat. They were finally close to proceed with the activation.

They moved John to his permanent residence the next day. Personal items and clothing already stocked the shelves and closet. John sat bouncing up and down on the bed.

A knock at the door had him turn. There he saw Rodney, smiling. "Good to see you John! I left you the bigger bedroom, but I took the more comfortable bed."

"No worries, Rodney! This ones pretty comfortable!" John threw himself back upon the bed, visibly pleased at its cushy comfort.

He sat up abruptly. What are we gonna do today?! Ankatal said Vemir and Hotan can take us to the lake to swim?! Wanna do that?!

Rodney had felt bad that John had been sick and in bed the last three weeks, so reluctantly he agreed.

Down at the lake, Vemir kept his eyes glued to John. Every time the man went under water and popped up far from his original position, Vemir held his breath. He was having a difficult time keeping track of the man. He cursed Hotan as he lounged next to Rodney, obviously only half listening to his ward's ministrations. More so, he cursed Ankatal for having the mens' regressions revert to the equivalent of foolish young men. He wondered if John had really been so foolhardy and active as a young man as compared to now. If he had been, Vemir thought it a miracle the man had made it to adulthood in one piece.

As their designated keepers, Vemir had been with John during his regression and would be responsible for keeping track of John and look for signs of any suppressed memories surfacing. Hotan did likewise with Rodney. They also administered the drug Coduan daily by adding it to their water intake as luckily it had no taste or smell. This insured that the regression therapy stayed effective.

Over the next several days, their supervision was almost constant. There was no need to sedate Rodney at night, as he slept like the dead, but John was a problem. It had been deemed safer to sedate John at night after he had gone missing on an "unauthorized stroll" the first night in his new residence. Except for nightime, Vemir stuck with John like glue as Hotan did the same with Rodney. Both men genuinely liked the men they were charged with, but...

Vemir was so tired from trying to keeping up with John. He

swore if John wasn't sedated at night, he would never sleep. John was a bundle of energy, always in motion and his adventurous nature had landed him in the healers' hut almost every day for some kind of injury. Thankfully none of the injuries had been too serious...yet. Vemir was on reprimand for allowing John too much freedom.

"Hotan, I swear John has nine lives and the energy of a Lieatan feline. I am finding it difficult to keep him in sight and I am physically perhaps more than a few years younger! He is always doing crazy stunts!

"Ha!" Kotan scuffed. "At least you don't have to sit listening to Rodney go on and on and on and on about this and that...I have NO idea what he is talking about most of the time! He hardly takes a breath from talking...and he is scared of everything! And if he isn't scared or lecturing about something, then he is complaining! He is driving me crazy!

Vemir laughed and Hotan joined him as they watched John and Rodney throwing a makeshift ball made of twine back and forth across the way. While they weren't the first subjects to have regression therapy, theirs had been the deepest to date.

"John's regression was difficult. He fought the drug harder than I have seen anyone do so." Vemir said solemnly. "Ankatal was relentless. It is lucky he didn't ruin John's mind beyond repair. Fortunately, he is the most experienced handler we have. But still, I was sure John would not survive."

"At least he seems none the worse. I rather enjoy his good-natured, adventurous regress." Hotan stated. "Remember when he was so angry and fought against his restraints when he thought his friends were harmed?" Horan shuddered. "Good thing he was bound, if he had been free..."

The ball landed in Vemir's lap. John yelled over "Hey guys! Come join us! We can team up and play a game of Keep Away!" The two handlers groaned.

"After the activation, perhaps Talbot and Ankatal will relax and they will let these two slowly come back to be themselves. John and Rodney will just have to learn to adjust and accept that this is their home now...for good. Ankatal could modify the drug to just keep, at least John's, aggression level suppressed." Hotan said as he stood up, holding his hand out for Vemir to grab hold.

"Yes, so far the daily doses of Coduan are working to keep their regressions successful but already I have had to increase the dose for John. I just wish Ankatal hadn't reverted them back so far. They are both more like school boys than grown men! Its wearing me out!" Vemir reluctantly let Hotan pull him up.

"Come on, before they pester us to death to join them." Both men slowly made their way over to John and Rodney. John held out his hand to Vemir, who rolled his eyes and proceeded to perform the complicated handshake John had taught him, ending with a chest slam.

By the end of the week, John and Rodney were bored. John was good at coersing Rodney into playing pranks on the villagers and no one was excluded. While none of the pranks were horrid, everyone was on edge trying to keep one step ahead of the two pranksters. Vemir and Hotan had given up and practically begged to be replaced though no one else wanted their jobs. Though it seemed every single unattached women volunteered to watch John. John was receptive, though his attention fell upon the younger women, who Vemir had explained were off limits to him. After all, physically John was a mature male, if not in his mind right now.

Talbot and Ankatal had taken Rodney to the Ancient outpost to see if he could perform the activation without John, since he was more compliant. They found that while Rodney could activate the device, it was nowhere near full power, so John was there only hope.

They had learned from Rodney during one of his incessant lecturings that some Ancient artifacts could be activated just by having an ATA gene carrier present, while most had to be initialized by contact with a gene carrier while even more complex devices had a component that required the gene carrier to interact with the device mentally.

Unfortunately the device they needed activated the most was of the latter grouping. The problem was that John was being very stubborn. He refused to activate anything, no matter how small it was. Ankatal was losing patience, using more Coduan was too dangerous and he wanted nothing more than to force John to activate the device using physical "persuasion" but he knew that would just make John even more obstinate. Instead he knew they would have to find something intriguing and challenging as a reward.

"Come on John! Just do it! If you do, Ankatal will give you a special prize. He says it will be like you are flying! You talked about wanting to fly like a kerasel! Maybe you can ask Madea to come watch...she likes you, you know."

"Madea?! You think she would be interested in me?" John had seen her in the village square only four days earlier and had been thinking about her ever since. "Hey, Rodney?! How'd you know that she was interested in me?! Besides, Vemir said the younger women were off-limits!"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "All the women like you! Because you are Captain Kirk!"

"Who's that?!"

Rodney looked at John with wide eyes. " I have no idea!"

Talbot and Ankatal came for John before either could wonder why Rodney had said that.

On the way to the Ancient site, John decided that today he would activate the device. Talbot had talked to him the night before, explaining that the device would benefit the entire village and beyond..possibly the entire planet. It harbored the power for a shield that would protect them from invaders from space. Besides, the prize Ankatal would give him sounded pretty cool...for more than one reason.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Skewed

Chapter three

"We are approaching the planet, sir."

"Inform me when we are in range and are able to scan for Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay's subcutaneous transmitters."

Ronon and Teyla smiled at one another. It had been a long four weeks waiting for the Daedulus and another two days aboard for traveling time to the planet that held their missing friends.

Now, they were close to being reunited. Everyone hoped that the two men had faired well during their time in captivity, but knowing the Colonel's track record, optimism was lacking.

Dr Carson Beckett was in the Daedalus infirmary, helping to prepare the infirmary in the event the two men had been severely mistreated.

Crash carts, wound and suture kits, IVs and type specific blood products were all in stock and being readied...just in case. Carson was jittery. He was, every time he thought about the past injuries the Colonel had been brought home with after being held prisoner. He prayed this time would be different.

Back on the Bridge...

"Colonel, we are in range. We are detecting a planetary wide shielding that is blocking us from scanning for Colonel Sheppard's and Dr McKay's transmitters. The scanner has tried an array of frequencies to no avail, sir."

"Can we use the Asgard beam to put boots on the ground, Lieutenant?"

"No sir. The shield will repel any foreign matter, except..."

"Except what?" Caldwell asked impatiently.

"Sir, the shield has an Ancient signature. It would accept one of the Ancient puddlejumpers through its protective ionic layers."

Caldwell keyed his com. "Major Lorne? A minor hiccup in our plans. An Ancient shield surrounds the planet. You and your teams will have to go in by "puddlejumper." Bring them home, Major." He snickered to himself...leave it to Sheppard to dub the Ancient ship such a whimsical non-military sounding name.

"Yes, sir!" Major Lorne said crisply.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ankatal couldn't have been more pleased with John. All his hard work and frustration had paid off. John had been his most difficult subject ever and many times during the process, Ankatal had been afraid John would be his first failure. His loyal staff were the only others who knew how close they had come in losing him. The process was not meant to be painful...if one did not resist. But John was apparently a master at resistance. The combination of drugs was usually standard, but John's dosages needed many adjustments. The man was most difficult when he wanted to be. Ankatal thanked the Ancestors when he finally found the right dosages before irreparable damage was incurred.

"So?!" John looked at Ankatal expectantly.

Ankatal smiled, knowing what John wanted.

"Whoa! What?! Don't move, Ankatal...your face just cracked! I would have activate this thing alot sooner, just to see you smile!"

"Yes, thankyou John. Sometimes the roads we take are more difficult than they have to be." Ankatal realized at that moment, he spoke about John and about himself. " Our entire village is in your debt. Your activating the Ancient Shield our ancestors left has been dormant for far too long. Many have lost their lives to the Wraith. Now our people are protected once more."

John's brain flagged for a moment. It was something Ankatal said...

Vemir saw the hesitation first. He was well aware, by now, how to read John...it was the man's eyes which betrayed his every emotion. A distant look alerted Vemir.

"John?...you must be thirsty. Here is your water canteen. Please drink some before you become...sick."

John absently took a long pull of water. He felt dizzy, not quite right...within minutes of drinking the water, he felt good again.

"Thanks, Vemir! I needed that!"

Ankatal drew his attention. "John...in the next room is the equipment I promised you. Go..." John rushed out to see what he had been given.

"I assume the Coduan dosage is hidden within the water?"

"Of course, Ankatal. John becomes somewhat irritable and melancholy if he becomes tired too fast. I knew when he activated the device, it would drain him."

"Very good, Vemir. You have done well as John's handler. Now that he has activated the most important device, it is time to let John and Rodney have more independence. You and Hotan will still be responsible for making sure they get their Coduan dosages daily, but beyond that, I think they have earned more independence."

"Yes, sir...about that. Perhaps now that John has done as you wish...we could allow them to become more themselves."

"Ah, yes...John especially has been quite a handful, I see. But, not yet Vemir. Eventually they will be weaned off the drug but we still have many Ancient devices that need John's special touch. Having him compliant is of utmost importance. For now continue the Coduan...and increase the dosage one level. I noticed his demeanor at the mention of Wraith."

ooooooooooooooo

"John? Why do you need me?! I was supervising the construction of the irrigation lines."

John scuffed. "Geez, Rodney. You actually do manual labor?!"

Rodney stopped walking and looked at John. "Helloooo...I don't 'do' manual labor...I said I was 'supervising' the manual labor... Chaney needs me to make sure they do it right!"

"Funny... When I came to find you, Chaney begged me to take you off their hands!" John chuckled.

"Hah...ha...ha...have a good laugh, at my expense. I thought you were different...guess not!"

John stopped, immediately feeling bad for hurting Rodney's feelings. "Awwww! Come on, Rodney! I was joking! I'm sorry...it was a really bad joke! Chaney never said that!

"Really, John? You're not lying now?!"

"Why would you think I would lie to you? It was a bad joke...lets just forget it...please?!" John continued walking and uncoiling the rope, almost to its end.

"John? Did you ever stop long enough to wonder why we are grown men acting like teenagers? Well, I act my age, but you..."

"Hey! And no...why should I? Its nice here, we get to do lots of fun things...don't over-analyze everything Rodney! Come on! Spot me! I'm gonna climb this tree and tie off the rope then we can go back and try it out!

John made Rodney jog partway back. Then they walked in silence for a while.

"Rodney...I did lie...sometimes I wake up early and I get this empty feeling in my gut, like somethings not right. Vemir always blames it on being hungry. Once I have breakfast, I felt fine again, so I figured he was right."

"Maybe so...its like we just take everything for granted...why don't we have regular jobs like Chaney? Why do Vemir and Hotan shadow us all day long? We're grown men!"

John bit his lip, querying over what Rodney had said. Things didnt seem right...

"John, listen! Isn't that Vemir yelling for us?!"

"Yeah, it is...he sounds upset...lets go, maybe something is wrong!" Both men jogged toward the direction of the voice.

They found Vemir and Hotan still yelling their names. Relief flooded their faces when their charges came into view.

"Praise the Ancestors! We though you were lost! Here, have some water...you missed the evening meal!"

John and Rodney drank the offered canteens until they were empty.

"Thanks...I guess we didn't realize it was so late."

"Well, you must come along now. Talbot wants to speak to you both."

"Why? Are we in trouble?"

Before they could answer, the wind picked up and a strange whirring sound filled the air. Seconds later, they saw men with weapons coming through the forest.

"Run, John and Rodney! Do not let those men catch you! Hide out until our people come to find you!"

"No, Vemir! We will stay and fight! Who are they?! What do they want?!"

"There is not time John! Trust me! You are our only hope..go! Hide! NOW!

John grabbed Rodney and they ran back through the woods. Rodney wasn't fast and John feared they would be caught if they didnt hurry. He grabbed Rodney's arm and led him to the cliff where the harnesses lay waiting for them to test the rope. It would be perfect to use to get away from the men with weapons that were chasing them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Skewed

Chapter Four

"Why did John and Rodney run from us?!" Teyla asked increduously, as she watched the pair quickly glide down the

rope. They could just make out the sound of John's whoop and a high-pitched scream.

"Actually, it sounds like they are having fun?!" Major Lorne narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"This is most unlike them. Something is wrong. I do not believe they knew who we were. We must be cautious. The Colonel, at least, will be very dangerous if he perceives us as a threat.

"That's why we brought the stunners, ma'am. Well, at least they seem healthy and unharmed. Never saw McKay run so fast, though it looked like the Colonel was dragging him along a bit.

Its going to take time finding them in that forest, even with their transmitters. Thank goodness they still are transmitting. Lets head back to the jumper. Sgt. Morgan is holding those two that were with the Colonel and McKay. We need to question them and find out what's been going on. Then, we can fly over the forest and pinpoint their location. Between the LSD, transmitter tracker and Ronon...they should be easy enough to find."

OooOooSGAooOooO

"That was close, Rodney! I wonder who they are? I hope Vemir and Hotan are okay. We should have stayed and fought!"

John scuffed the ground in frustration.

"No way! Did you see the size of their weapons! And...I'm pretty sure they were after us! Its a good thing we ran when we did!

"Maybe...but I don't feel right about leaving Vemir and Hotan back there. Lets head back. We can stay out of sight, get some intell and maybe even take out one or two of the soldiers and use their weapons against them."

"I don't know John...neither one of us is trained for this kind of thing. Maybe we should wait here. See if Vemir and Hotan come get us."

"Nope, not happening. We gotta going back. Lets go!" John took off without waiting for Rodney, who reluctantly followed.

OooOooSGAooOooO

Sgt. Becker and his team were the second team included on the rescue mission and along with Carson, were trying to gleam as much information out of the captured pair of Luvenians. Both Vemir and Hotan were obviously intimidated by the soldier and their weapons but were being stubborn in giving up information. When Lorne, Teyla and Ronon entered the jumper, one angry and menacing glare from Ronon loosened their tongues.

"What did ya do to the Colonel and Rodney that they went runnin' away from us like they did na know who we were?!" Carson asked, incredulously.

Vemir anwered swiftly "we don't exactly know how it is done, but the treatment regresses their mental status and represses their memories...you...you would have to ask Ankatal what the treatment entails. As their handlers, we make sure they get the daily doses of Coduan that ensures the treatment remains effective."

"Coduan? Treatment, ya say?! Bloody Hell!" Carson swore.

He turned to Lorne. "We'll need ta find this bloody Ankatal to find out just what he did to Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay!" He turned back to Vemir "Have they been harmed physically?"

Vemir gulped. "No, they are physically fine."

Ronon growled, scaring the man into giving more information.

"As I said, they are both physically well, but...both men have incurred the treatment to render them mentally regressed, but John proved very difficult. No one has fought the treatment so fiercely...but he appears to not have been damaged... they will have suppressed memories and will not remember you."

Carson swore, in Scottish. "It looks like we will need to use those damned stunners again...if their memories are suppressed, perhaps they will be easier to capture."

Lorne winced. "Yeah, maybe not so much...Colonel Sheppard is a well trained soldier, but alot of success relies on his instincts, you know, natural ability. Even if his military training is suppressed, I think he's going to give us a run for our money."

Ronon and Teyla agreed.

Lorne was in full military mode, determined to get their men back. "Tell me where we can find this man Ankatal." His no nonsense attitude made it quite clear that he would not be put off.

"At this hour, he will be in his home preparing to retire for the night. His dwelling is next to the meeting hall. The porch has two white lounging chairs on it."

Lorne nodded. " How many people live there?"

"Just Ankatal...he is not mated now. His mate died giving birth awhile back."

"Alright...Sgt. Becker, secure these men and leave one guard with them in the cloaked jumper, then go find and secure this Ankatal. Stun him and bring him back here, quiet as possible. No need to rile up the townspeople yet. Head out."

Looking at Ronon, who was obviously anxious for the go ahead, Lorne nodded " Okay, Ronon...you, Teyla and I will head out to see if the Colonel and Rodney started back. maybe we can pick them up on the LSD."

TBC

Okay, so this is what I have so far...hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know...I look forward to reviews! I will try to kick my muse into gear and hopefully will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Skewed. Chapter Five

"Maybe I should be lead" Rodney complained, while swiping yet another branch out of his way.

John continued on ahead, unphased by the almost constant litany of complaints issuing from his trailing friend.

"Lookit! You are dragging us way out of the way! You obviously don't have the slightest idea where we are, do you, Colonel Lost in the Forest?!" A look of horror crossed Rodney's face. "What if those men torture or kill Vemir and Hotan?!"

"Exactly! Thats why we're going back! And keep you voice down!" John whispered annoyingly at Rodney. "And I know exactly where we are. We need to be stealthy...which means you HAVE to be quiet...can you even do 'quiet' at all, Rodney?"

"I can be just as 'stealthy' as you!" Rodney lifted his chin smugly.

"So...whats your plan?"

John stopped and stared at Rodney.

"Oh! Just wonderful! You don't even have a plan, do you!" We're traipsing around in the woods, at night, heading back to the way we were chased away from...by men with big scary looking guns!" Rodney narrowed his eyes at John. "And... I'm not even convinced you really know where we are!"

"Look, Rodney...I DO know where we are, but we really don't know what we are up against! Did you see how many men there were?! Where they came from?! Maybe,...maybe they are the invaders the shield is suppose to protect us against! Talbot said the last time they were attacked, only a handful of people survived! Maybe I didn't activate the shield soon enough! Maybe everyone is dead and we are the only two left!"

John was stricken with grief and guilt at the thought that all the townspeople may be lying dead because he had been too stubborn to activate the shield until it was too late,

Rodney saw John's face pale at the thought. "Look John, I'm sure everyone is okay". He put his hand on John's shoulder. "Those men didnt come at us shooting...it was more like they wanted to capture us alive. Lets go back...stealthly-like...and we can see whats going on...then we can make a plan."

"Yeah...I'm sure you're right. But I'm not willing to risk you! This is my fault...when we get closer, I want you to sit tight while I scout for some intel." The paleness left John's face as he took control of his senses and made the decision that no matter what...he would protect Rodney at all cost.

They had been making their way back slowly, so that they were as quiet as possible. John's alertness was starting to wan, he figured it was due to stress and from the beginnings of a headache. He cursed silently to himself. Now, as they got closer to the 'enemy camp" or at least the spot where Vemir and Hotan were captured, he needed to be on top of his game.

"John, its been hours since we've eaten or even had water. I don't know about you, but I"m getting a headache...I need to eat something or its just going to get worse." Rodney rubbed his temple.

"Yeah, me too...lets double back and head out to the crop field. The persica fruit should be ripe enough to eat...Chaney asked me to help with the harvesting. We'll be near town so lets go quietly." John rubbed his temple, his headache was worsening too. "After we eat, you can sit tight in the cover of the trees and I can get some intel."

Rodney was going to object to being left out, but by the stern look on John's face would make it futile. He was amazed at the transformation his easy-going, fun-loving friend had made since they went running for their lives.

" What's with you John? All this "intel" and "stealth" talk? Its like you flipped a switch and your inner-soldier took over!"

"I dont know what you're talking about, but our friends are in trouble Rodney...they need our help. Let's get moving."

TBC

Short chapter, I know...bear with me..the muse is slowly waking! Thanks so much to all of you who are following my story! Thanks again for those of you who also review! I really appreciate reading what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Skewed

Chapter Six

Rodney sat with his back resting against a tree trunk, eating his fill of fruit that had recently fallen. John ate a few of the fruit, enough to maybe stave off any worsening of his headache, but he was anxious to head out.

"Rodney, you stay here, out of sight. I'm going to do a quick recon around the circumference of the town, then head to Ankatal's cottage. I'll be back soon, hopefully with help."

"What if you get caught?!" Rodney asked, not sure what he would do if John did get caught.

"I won't...just stay hidden." Heading out before Rodney could put too much doubt in his mind, John made his way toward the outer edge of the town.

The town was quiet, no evidence of any struggles or disturbances. It was late so everyone was probably in bed or heading there shortly. John was just rounding the corner of Ankatal's cottage when he saw one of the armed men standing in the shadows on the porch. He quickly backed away, afraid the man had seen him. He waited, listening for any footsteps coming his way.

When nothing happened, he slowly crept forward to see where the man was positioned. He figured more men were inside, so his chance to take down the lone man on the porch would have to be done quickly and quietly.

John used the surrounding shrubbery as cover to make his way closer to the porch. The soldier was luckily facing the opposite way, so John made his move. He quickly and quietly moved in behind the soldier and struck the man hard enough to knock him out. John caught him before he could fall.

John stood for a moment, amazed at what he had just done. He had never killed anyone before, but he knew he would if he had to. He would save Ankatal from these invaders at all cost.

Steeling himself for the task , he examined the weapon quickly. He didnt know why, but the weapon felt like it belonged to him. Something in his gut twisted. He shook the feeling away.

He crept to the window and peered inside. There he saw two more men with Ankatal, who had his hands bound but appeared unhurt. He could tell they were readying to leave with Ankatal as their prisoner.

Before he lost his nerve, John burst through the door, aiming his weapon at the men. He couldnt take the men down without risking hitting Ankatal.

"Let him go and I won't harm you!"

Sgt Becker was both relieved and alarmed by the sight of his CO. He knew both Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay had had their memories tampered with and did not remember them, but he also knew the Colonel was an excellent marksman.

"Colonel! Its good to see you...just put the weapon down and we can talk this over. No need to be agressive. We're friendlies."

"I don't know you! So, just back away and let Ankatal go." John steadied his stance. He sure hoped he at least looked like he meant business, because inside his nerves were jumping and the damned headache was ramping up. Something didnt seem...right.

Sgt Becker took a moment to assess his CO. For a moment he thought he saw something like doubt, but it was fleeting and the steady steel look in his now-compromised commander gave him no doubt that this confrontation could get ugly.

He signaled his teammate to lower his weapon as he did himself. "Okay sir, we're lowering our guns. Lets all be calm here, okay?"

"Untie him...then back away. Don't make me shoot you!"

Becker did as he was instructed, making sure he made no unnecessary moves. Once free, Ankatal moved to stand by John.

At this point, John wasn't sure what to do. Everything seemed wrong, but he wasn't sure why. Ankatal could see the turmoil in John's eyes and knew he was overdue for his Coduan dosage.

"John, give me the weapon." Ankatal held up the cut zip ties that had been bound around his wrists. "They have these in their vest pockets. We can tie their hands and feet together so they are no longer a threat."

John stood still, his eyes darting between Ankatal and the soldiers. He licked his lips nervously, the tension building in his body.

"Colonel...you need to

"Quiet!" Ankatal demanded, abruptly cutting off anymore of the soldier's coaxings.

"John...give me the weapon now." Ankatal reached out his hands to accept the weapon. " We will tie them up then you need to get Rodney and yourself to safety."

The sternness in Ankatal's voice shook John from his doubts and he quickly handed the weapon over to the older man.

Ankatal was relieved when John handed over the weapon. He needed to get John as well as Rodney, their dosages of Coduan as soon as possible. John's hesitation and the frown lines on his forehead showed him that John was already experiencing a headache, which was the beginnings of withdrawal.

"Ankatal, who are these men? Why did he call me 'kernel'?"

"John, there is no time for this! We need to tie these men up and you need to collect Rodney and take him to safety! Now, lets hurry!"

John was going to argue but Ankatal was right...he needed to get back to Rodney and get him to safety. When that was done, he would make Ankatal tell him what was going on.

TBC

Well, I hope I got John's tiny inklings that things are 'skewed' and out of sync alright?! Hmmm, I wonder if Ankatal will get John his dosage of Coduan before those inklings become memories?!" Stay tuned! Thanks again to all of you who are reading and a special thanks for all who send a review! Feedback is so important because it helps me to know if you are truly enjoying the story's progression! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Skewed

Chapter Seven

"Take it easy, lad. You're going ta be okay, if ya don't move around too much. Let's get you comfy...here ya go, keep this cold pack on your head. You've got a good-sized bump on the back there." Carson held the icepack in place for a moment until the soldier was settled. He patted the resting man on the shoulder and moved away.

PHe walked over to where Major Lorne, Ronon and Teyla were talking to Sgt Becker. "Private Stanton will be okay. He has quite a goose egg but no signs of concussion."

"That's good Doc...I know the Colonel is going to feel real bad that he hurt one of his own...well, when he realizes we are his own." Lorne winced.

"Aye. So it was Colonel Sheppard who did this then?! Carson asked.

"The Colonel didn't know who we were, sir. He subdued Stanton who was standing guard outside and came in to rescue Ankatal and had us point blank. He threatened to shoot us but I could see something in his eyes..like he knew things weren't right. Ankatal saw it too and took control. They tied us up, dragged Stanton in and then left, but not together. Ankatal ordered the Colonel to get Dr McKay and they were all to meet up somewhere. Ankatal grabbed a bottle from the cabinet before he left."

"I believe that bottle may contain that drug Coduan." Teyla added.

"Aye, if the Colonel is showing any signs of remembering and Ankatal has seen it, he will want to get that dang Coduan into both the Colonel and Rodney as soon as he can."

...

Rodney saw a dark shape running towards him. Hiding behind the tree, he prayed it was John and not one of the armed men.

"Rodney?" came a whisper.

He sighed in relief, when he realized it was John.

"John! Over here." John found his friend and hurriedly unloaded multiple weapons and boxes of ammo next to Rodney, whose eyes went wide when he realized what lay next to him.

"What are...where did you get those?!" He demanded.

"Got them from the armed men...got to Ankatal just in time. They had him tied up and looked like they were gonna take him somewhere." John was looking over his cache of weapons.

"How?! How did you overpower one, two, three, four, five, six...six armed men all by yourself?!" Rodney said, incredulously, as he counted the number of assorted weapons in the pile.

"Four...there were four of them." John corrected his friend as he picked up one of the guns and proceeded to check it thoroughly.

"Watch it! That thing could go off any second!" Rodney made sure the tree was between him and John as he peered around to see what John was doing.

"The safety is on, Rodney. No worries."

"What?! Did those men just sit down and give you a lesson in gun safety?!

John reassured his friend. "No, Rodney...this safety latch keeps it from firing...you have to release it in order to fire." He fingered the latch on and off to demonstrate.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know how I know...I just do! John frowned, inwardly fearful of what his past entailed and why he hadn't been concerned before now. But, now was not the time. He would make sure to get some answers from Ankatal...once everyone was safe.

"Well...that's weird, I mean, I would expect myself to have knowledge of all things unknown, but that's 'me'...you are just, well, you know...'you'!"

John stopped examining the guns and stared at Rodney. "Gee, thanks Rodney! You know what?! I coulda been Mensa!"

"Mensa?! What does that mean? Sounds like a girl-thing to me! Did you forget to tell me something?!"

John narrowed his eyes at the insult, but again that nagging feeling reared up. "We don't have time for this! We have to meet Ankatal at the ruins.

Rodney grabbed the one weapon that was different from the rest.  
>"What does this one do? Its different." Rodney twisted the gun around to find the viewpoint.<p>

"Rodney, don't touch th..."

Rodney stared with a look of horror as his friend fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! What did I do?!"

TBC

"


	8. Chapter 8

Skewed

Chapter Eight

"Oh no,no,no,no! Don't be dead John! I'm sorry...just don't be dead!" Rodney put his ear to John's chest, listening for a heartbeat. He realized he was hyperventilating which was preventing him from hearing anything but his own gasping breaths.

"Okay, okay...I need...a paper bag...Carson said...to breathe into a paperbag...when I hyper...ventilate." Rodney gasped as he struggled to breathe. With no paper bag in sight, he cupped his hands over his mouth and tried to calm down. John was alive. John was alive and needed help. He could do this...John needed him!

"Where is Carson when you need him!" Even as he said the words, Rodney frowned. This was the second time he thought of this person 'Carson'. He didn't have time to contemplate over this curiosity while John lay unconscious, but he stored the thought for later...when John was not maybe dying!

Rodney took a deep breathe and calmed. He bent to listen for John's heartbeat once again and heard a steady thump. Relieved that he hadn't killed his friend, he sat back on his heels and sighed for a moment and let his own breathing return to normal.

He didn't know what damage the weapon had done, so he gingerly checked John for signs of blood or broken bones. Not finding any, he hoped John was just unconscious. He lightly slapped John's cheek.

"Wake up, John...come on, wake up! You're not dead or bleeding, so just wake up! I can't carry your skinny ass to the ruins!"

John didn't respond at all, not even a flinch. Rodney didn't know what to do...John said they were suppose to meet Ankatal at the ruins but there was really no way he could move John and, there were armed men out looking for them. Right now, he feared for John's life. The heartbeat beating steadily beneath his hand gave him some comfort, but what if he had destroyed the man's brain when he shot him with that damned gun!

He decided the best thing he could do was go into town and get Wanisi, one of the town healers to come back here. That decision made, he busied himself hiding John under fallen leaves and branches. He tucked the weapons around John, just in case he did wake, he would have protection. Rodney grabbed the gun he had shot John with in the hopes Wanisi knew something about what it did. Satisfied John was hidden well, he set off for the town.

...

Ronon knelt down, examining the footprints left in the dirt beneath the tree that was the endpoint to the zipline Sheppard and McKay had escape on. He, Teyla and Lorne had followed the line to this point. From here they would rely on his infamous tracking skills.

"Looks like they headed back towards town."

Lorne keyed his ear comm. "Lorne here. Whatcha got?"  
>He frowned as he received the report.<p>

He looked over at Teyla and Ronon as he gave orders to Sgt. Becker. "Well, the Colonel is long gone by now. Head back to the jumper. We'll meet you there."

Teyla looked concerned. "What has happened? Is John alright?"

"Seems Colonel Sheppard overtook our men sent to retrieve Ankatal from his cottage." Lorne intercepted before an anxious Teyla could ask "Don't worry, Colonel Sheppard wasn't injured though he gave Pvt. Stanton quite a lump on his head."

Teyla was, of course, sorry one of their own was hurt but she was also relieved John was alright.

"So, Sheppard got away." Ronon stated with a smirk.

Lorne returned the smirk. "Yeah, with Ankatal too. This definitely is not going to be easy. Lets head back, maybe Vemir and Hotan will enlighten us with some more info."

As they headed back, Lorne filled in the details, including the Colonel's hesitations. It was a good sign, but they wouldn't count on his memory coming back any time soon.

Ronon kept a steady eye on the tracks as they headed back, just in case their quarry had detoured. Lorne had said only Sheppard had attacked their men, so where was McKay?

"Hold up. They went that way." Ronon pointed ahead to the left."

"I believe that direction is the way to the town fields.". Teyla had a keen sense of direction growing up as an Athosian, besides she remembered the layout from the view above via puddlejumper.

"Regardless, the Colonel is long gone." Lorne was anxious to get back to the jumper.

"Sheppard was alone. We find McKay...we find Sheppard." Ronon knew John would have made sure McKay was safe somewhere before he took on Ankatal's rescue. Knowing McKay, food would need to be nearby...hence the crop fields.

"Hmm...I think you're right, Ronon. But, its been about an hour. The Colonel would have gotten to McKay by now and they would be heading to meet Ankatal."

"We are closer to the field than to the jumper. Perhaps it would be best if we continue from here. Ronon can track them."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Lorne knew Ronon wouldn't take no for an answer, plus it made sense. Keying his ear comm, he informed Sgt Becker of their intentions and ordered him to find out where the ruins were from their captives."

It took only ten minutes to reach the fields. Ronon led them into the stand of fruited trees. About a hundred yards away he saw slight movement coming from a mound of branches and leaves.

...

John woke slowly. He immediately felt the pounding of a monumental headache. His first thoughts were that if he moved, his head would likely detach from his body...which might not be a bad thing...Instead, he took stock of his body.

Everything was numb and heavy-feeling. "Welcome to the stun club, Ford." was his next thought...though he had no idea what Ford was?! And...stun club?...while it did describe how he felt, an overwhelming sense of deja'vu hit him. He lay perplexed, his ponderings only exasperating his pounding head. Nausea was quickly leading to the need to expel whatever was in his stomach.

He swallowed hard to avoid spilling his guts. Not moving was good, so he lay, giving him time to think. Where was Rodney?! He remembered now that he had brought the weapons back to where he had left Rodney. Weren't they suppose to meet Ankatal somewhere...the ruins, thats right!

"Rodney?" He whispered, unmoving.

No answer.

He swore under his breath. Now he would have to move. He slowly lifted his upper body, his right arm barely holding him upright as his left arm swept away the pile of debris on top of him.

"What the f...?!" Wondering why he was buried beneath dead branches.

He had to squint his eyes to take in the movement coming towards him. His eyes went wide when the shape moving towards him was not that of his expected friend.

Panic took hold of his every thought. His limbs still felt leaden but he forced them into action. Feeling the hard casement of what he instantly knew was one of the weapons he had confiscated from the armed men, he swung it around in just enough time to hit his attacker in the head.

Ronon had seen the lump of debris transform into a shape of a man. As the man shook off the debris, Ronon had instantly recognized him. Without hesitating, Ronon ran to intercept.

By the look of surprise on Sheppard's face, Ronon knew he had to act quick. Sheppard would either try to flee or he would fight.

Bearing down on the half-prone man at a full run, Ronon recognized the after effects of a stunning. Sheppard would be slow...too slow to run. He would have to subdue Sheppard without hurting him...easier said than done, especially when he knew Sheppard would be out for blood.

He didn't quite dodge the blow from the swinging P90 and it caught him just above his right eye. Blood streamed down into his eye, but he tackled the prone man. Both men rolled head over heels. Ronon was up in an instant, while John was slower to recover, his limbs still protesting. John lunged for the gun laying just out of reach. Ronon was on him before he had a chance though. Instead John started swinging with all he had left. He wasnt about to go down easy.

After several blows, Ronon had had enough. He knocked John off his feet with a sweeping lunge. Before he could recover, Ronon straddled on top of John's body, pinning him down. He held John's arms out tight against the ground with all his weight. The struggling man was hard to hold, fury now feeding strength into his weakened limbs.

John continued to struggle but his strength wasnt what it should be and taking in the enormous bulk of man sitting on top of him, he knew it was futile. Still, he wasn't one to give up or give in.

He brought his knees up and pounded on the man's back with all his might, hoping to distract the brute enough to loosen his hold. When that didn't work, he levered himself with one leg straight out and brought his other leg up and over. He caught his assailant around the neck with his leg and pushed against him, hoping to cut off his air supply.

Ronon was at a disadvantage as he didn't want to hurt John, though, he had to admit that John was seriously pissing him off. The leg cutting off his air was the final straw (though he had to hand it to John for being able to pull the move off)

He let go of one arm and clocked John in the chin, enough to daze him. He then grabbed John's leg and threw it up and off him while lifting himself high enough to turn John over onto his stomach.

Ronon then grabbed the flailing arm and wrenched it back, pinning it high up against John's back. An audible pop was followed by an very audible scream. Instantly, guilt filled Ronon, but he held John down until the man stop struggling. It was only when Teyla tried to pull him off John that he realized John had passed out.

"Ronon, you can let go now!" Teyla encouraged her teammate and friend. She knew Ronon would never hurt John, but the circumstances were too frenzied for the warrior to hold back his nature.

"Damned! What did I do?," Ronon croaked, his throat sore from the pressure exerted on it.

Ronon eased off his unconscious friend, guilt consuming him.

"I fear you have dislocated his shoulder. We must right it before he wakes or he will be in extreme pain."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Skewed

Chapter Nine

Lorne and Ronon adjusted Sheppard's shoulder back into place, both wincing at the moan that escaped the unconscious man.

"You know we have to restrain him somehow. We can't risk him becoming violent again or escaping." Lorne felt horrible having to air what they all knew needed to be done.

Teyla offered a solution. "John's shoulder needs to be stabilized anyway...perhaps we can bind his shoulder and then immobilize his arm against his chest with bandages and then bind his other arm over that one."

Lorne thought about it. "That'll work...kind of like a straight jacket."

Ronon interjected "then I can sling him over my shoulder and we can head back to the jumper."

"What about Rodney? We do not know where he is. It is by luck that we have found John so easily." Teyla was ecstatic about now having John in their custody but she was still concerned about Rodney.

"Easily?!" Ronon croaked, rubbing his throat.

Lorne smirked. "Well, considering what could have been...it was lucky we found the Colonel while he was waking from a stun! Love to thank the one who stunned him for making our job a bit 'easier'...sorry, Ronon...but you gotta admit..."

Ronon glared at him but a sly smile escaped, letting Lorne know that Ronon also thought they had gotten extremely lucky.

...

"Hurry up, Wanisi! He's right through here! By the way, do you have anything for a headache in that voodoo bag of yours?!"

Wanisi hurried along after Rodney. "Yes Rodney...I have medicine that will help you,,but first I must attend to John. Being stunned by a Wraith stunner can be very frightening. When he wakes, he will also have a headache and he will feel very weak. We must position him on his side so he does not choke on vomit."

"Oh...yuck! TMI, Wanisi! He should be right...over here!"

Rodney searched for the mound of branches that marked where John lay. It had been a long time since he had left to get the healer and return. Not that he hoped John was still unconscious but when he thought about John roaming around, not knowing what happened, well...

"Oh no! Oh no,no,no,no! I left him right here...right here!  
>Rodney kicked at the scattered branches, no Sheppard in sight.<p>

...

Lorne radioed the jumper to let them know they had the Colonel, and to alert Dr Beckett that he was injured.

Ronon carried John over his shoulder and was the first to hear the stirrings of their beloved friend. He held on tighter, expecting John to start struggling once he realized his predicament.

As expected, John wasn't a happy camper upon waking fully. Despite the pain in his shoulder and the ever-present headache, he put up a good fight, trying to free himself.

"Stay still, Sheppard! You're only gonna hurt yourself!" Ronon yelled, frustrated at trying to walk while keeping hold and not dropping the struggling man.

"John, we do not mean to hurt you. Please stop fighting us. Your shoulder is hurt and we will soon be at the jumper where Carson is awaiting your return. We are your friends. We mean you no harm." Teyla tried to explain, not sure John was even listening as he struggled.

They arrived at the jumper at about the same time John ran out of steam. His struggling had taken its toll and again he succumbed, promptly passing out.

"Auck! What 'ave ya done to the poor lad?!" Carson tutted, as Ronon lay the unconscious Colonel on the jumper bench.

One look at Ronon's bloody face told the story all too clear.

"Sorry, Ronon...I know he musta given you a run for yur money."

Ronon grunted "Didnt have any money...but he got some good punches in." He never got use to all the Earth sayings that never made sense, even when Sheppard tried to explain them.

"Aye, I see...Let me look at your eye there." Carson noted the hoarseness of his voice as he went to examine the cut, but Ronon shied away.

"Sheppard first."

Carson knew Ronon would not settle until he knew John was alright.

"Alright then, once I have the Colonel settled, I will be needing to put some stitches in that cut."

Lorne was worried the Colonel would wake up anytime, which would not be good for anyone, especially the Colonel himself.

"Uh, Doc? We'll need to restrain the Colonel...for his protection as well as for ours...the sooner the better."

Carson was whole-heartedly against restraints though he had to admit there were times when it was necessary. He supposed this was such a time. Solemnly he agreed.

"Aye...Let me examine him, then we can lay him on a gurney and use the straps to keep him in place."

Carson did a cursory but thorough exam, noting the dislocated shoulder and various bruises. He also noted the sluggish pupils and bloodshot sclera suggesting the Colonel had sustain a head injury but he surmised it was more due to a whopping headache brought on by withdrawal of that dang drug Ankatal had used to regress and suppress the Colonel's memory.

"The poor lad is na going to be feeling too good once he wakes. We need to find Ankatal ASAP so we can treat the Colonel and Rodney properly."

Lorne frowned "I sent Becker and his team out to the ruins. Hopefully they can collect Ankatal and Rodney with little resistance, if Dr McKay is even there."

A moan alerted them that John was waking. Before he woke, they carefully moved him to a gurney, strapping him in securely. With the shoulder bound, his arm would be useless, the other they ziptied at his wrist to the gurney. Straps at chest, waist and mid-thigh would prevent the Colonel from escaping.

Lorne had ordered Stanton to stand guard over Vemir and Hotan who were secured to the jumper seats in the forward section. The bulkhead doors were closed. Carson thought it detrimental to have the Colonel see his handlers for now. He was afraid seeing them would reinforce the regression therapy. He frowned, wondering just how to proceed and wondering just what state the Colonel's mind was in.

Soon enough, it was apparent just what state Colonel Sheppard was in...agitated...with a capital A!

The now conscious man fought against his bonds despite the obvious pain he was in. He cursed and threatened them all and refused to listen to any of them, even Teyla.

Ronon offered to stun him, not because he wanted to...despite the look Carson and Lorne gave him..but it was too hard seeing Sheppard acting like they were his mortal enemy. He always knew Sheppard was a force to be reckoned with, and he figured it was a good thing they had secured him to the gurney.

Carson was reluctant to give the Colonel any pain medication, not wanting to chance an adverse reaction due to the withdrawal he knew was likely to be setting in, but the way the man was fighting, he figured was doing him more harm.

Readying an injection of pain medication, Carson saw the fear in the Colonel's bloodshot eyes.

"Please, no! No more shots!"

The Colonel was visibly shaking, whether from the pain he was in or from the sight of the syringe, Carson wasn't sure. He shooed everyone else out of the back of the jumper so that he could maybe calm his patient further.

"Its alright, son. If ya stay calm, I can give you some pain meds by mouth." Carson explained soothingly.

Something about this man's lilting voice was calming, familiar and John allowed himself to calm a bit. He took a deep breath which hurt his shoulder and he winced.

"How about some of that Tylenol, lad...it won't take the pain away but it will dull it down a might. My name is Carson...Dr Carson Beckett. I am a medical doctor...ah, a healer."

He didn't wait for an answer and rummaged through his bag for the meds. While he was busy, John looked around. They appeared to be in some kind of metal cabin...a pretty small metal cabin...or maybe it was a prison cell. As he looked around (moving his head was killing him but he had to do some recon..as much as he was capable of anyway) he became aware of a slight hum. It was puzzling though, as he didnt think he really 'heard' the hum...it was more like he could 'feel' it. He frowned, because that didnt really explain it either...it was deeper, like it was 'in' him.

Carson turned to his patient, meds in hand, to find John sporting a deep frown.

"Awk...I have the Tylenol right here. I can see ya are suffering. Is it yur shoulder or yur head giving ya the most trouble?"

John didn't know why, but he almost trusted this man. He felt like he could relax his guard a little. After all, the man...Carson...said he was a healer and healers...healed, they didnt hurt anyone, right?

Images of himself being strapped on a table, a man holding a large syringe with blue liquid in its barrel flooded his memory, making him stiffen. He stifled a moan as his shoulder and head protested.

"You weren't him."

Carson was alert right away, not sure but aware that John may be suffering a flashback.

"I don't know who 'him' was, but I can tell ya I have never hurt ya. From the look ya have, I'm thinkin' this man did ya some harm."

More images rushed his brain and John gasped with pain as his headache reached a monumental high.

Carson held onto John by his good shoulder, trying to offer as much comfort and support the hurting man would allow.

"Here, lad...take these." He slipped the capsules into John's mouth, following it with a sip of water from a nearby canteen.

John was tired...he hurt and he was tired. Too tired to let the images sink in. (Why would Ankatal stand by and allow the man to strap him down and inject him.)

Pain consumed him and he again, passed out. Carson sighed. The Colonel was such a stoic man. It was a blessing he passed out again. Now Carson could start an IV. He hoped replenishing electrolytes would help diminish the Colonel's headache a bit.

He called his waiting friends in. "From what I've seen, this withdrawal may be very difficult. The Colonel just had some recall and he suffered for it. We need Ankatal now, and we need to get Colonel Sheppard and Rodney back to Atlantis as soon as possible."

Lorne nodded. "Okay. Is Stanton good to stand guard for a while longer?"

"Aye..he seems to be holding up fairly well. I'll give him some more Tylenol to help his headache too."

"Okay, I'll go brief him, then Teyla, Ronon and I will head out to the ruins to help Becker find Ankatal and Rodney."

While Lorne did that, Teyla sat next to John. She tenderly swept damp strands of hair from his sweaty forehead. His pale complexion was a testament that all was not well.

Carson insisted Ronon sit and have his brow stitched.

"Carson? Will he be alright?" Her concern ran deep as she not only admired John as her commanding officer and friend but lately she had been acknowledging the deep feelings of love she had been ignoring.

"I'd like to say he will, but I have no idea what Ankatal did to him and Rodney. Physically, besides the shoulder and some bruises from the tussle with Ronon here, he is fine. Its his neurological state and his emotional state that have me worried. Obviously they can't stay on this Coduan drug, so the withdrawal may be rough."

Teyla didn't know what to say, but her heart felt like it was in her throat. Lorne coming back from the front made her rally. They would find Rodney and Ankatal and she swore, if she had to cut the man ten thousand ways...Ankatal would help them or die!

TBC

thanks to all who are reading and a special thanks to all who send me your thoughts through reviews! I greatly appreciate all comments!


	10. Chapter 10

Skewed

Chapter Ten

Ankatal paced, as he fretted over why John and Rodney had not arrived yet at the ruins. If their true people had captured them, all was lost.

Footsteps at the entrance of the ruin alerted him. He hid behind the shield emitter as he waited to find out who was there. He cursed that he had been in such a rush to get here and had not alerted the town's security force first.

It would not matter if the footsteps belonged to John and Rodney. He had already prepared the water jug he carried, adding the Coduan while he waited for them.

He was relieved to see Rodney step into the room, but John did not follow. Instead, he saw Wanisi enter the room.

"Rodney! I am so happy to see you. Is John not with you? Wanisi, why are you here?!"

"Ankatal! I lost John! I don't know where he went. After I shot him, I ran to get Wanisi. When we got back, he was gone!"

Ankatal was stunned and confused "You shot John?! Is he dead?! Wanisi, what is going on?!"

Wanisi explained that Rodney had accidentally shot John with a wraith stunner, had hidden him where he lay and had come to get her to take her back to care for him,but John was gone when they got to the field.

"It is possible that he was captured or he could be on his way here, as we speak. We will wait for a while to see if he arrives. Rodney, I have food and drink. I am certain you are in need of both after your ordeal."

"No, not really. I had quite a few persica fruit. Did I ever tell you that persica pie tastes just like the Peach pie my mom used to make when I was little."

Rodney looked imcredulous.

"Huh! I haven't thought about my mom, my childhood...or anything from my past since coming here! John, too! Why is that, Ankatal?! How did we get here? Why do Vemir and Hotan shadow and follow us everywhere? Why don't we have regular jobs here? And, why do we act like teenagers..well..John does, not me!? ...Why don't we have pasts?!"

Rodney was in full rant mode. Ankatal needed to get the Coduan-laced water into Rodney as soon as possible.

"Rodney, calm down...here, have a drink of water. Perhaps your sugar is low. We will go back to town...maybe meet John along the way!" Ankatal held out the water insistently.

"Here Rodney, drink!"

Realization dawned on Rodney's face and his eyes went wide.  
>"Its in the water, isn't it?! Something is in the water!"<p>

Ankatal did not acknowledge Rodney's questions, instead he became more authoritative, holding the water jug out to Rodney, knowing sternness had worked with John.

"I must insist you drink some water. NOW!" he roared.

Ankatal's sternness jolted Rodney into compliance, and he slowly reached for the jug.

Lorne, Ronon and Teyla had heard everything as they crept into the ruin undetected. They rounded the corner just as Rodney was reaching out.

"Don't drink that, Rodney!" Teyla warned.

Ronon flipped his weapon to stun and shot Ankatal's hand holding the jug. Ankatal recoiled, dropping the water jug and cradled his hand in his other hand.

Rodney was confused and very agitated now. He hurried over to the weapon, the Wraith stunner, and held it up threateningly. Sweeping it from Ankatal to the newcomers.

"Nobody move! Ankatal, we trusted you! Have you been drugging us all along?! And you!" He aimed the gun towards the newcomers.

"Who are you? No! More important...where is John?! Rodney's finger twitched at the trigger nervously.

Ronon knew Rodney was feeling the effects of withdrawal and that there was not going to be any reasoning with the confused man, so he glanced down to make sure his blaster was still on stun and fired it at Rodney and then Ankatal in one smooth move. Both men dropped to the ground unconscious.

Wanisi's eyes went wide, as she feared she was next.

Teyla wondered who this woman was, though she had the look of a healer, with her satchel hanging on her shoulder, dried herb branches sticking out from its pouch.

"We will not harm you. Rodney and Ankatal are merely stunned...asleep, but unharmed.

Wanisi stood tall. "I am one of the town healers. I know about stunnings, those caused by the Wraith weapons at least...Do you have John in your custody? Please, I must find him right away as Rodney accidentally shot him with the wraith stunner! It can be quite dangerous and frightening to wake alone after being stunned."

Teyla could see the genuine concern this woman had.

"Wanisi, John was found and is safe. He is being tended to by our own healer, but whatever Ankatal has done to him, and Rodney is of great concern. Do you know of this?"

The woman was reluctant to answer, so Teyla added

"Wanisi, do you know that John and Rodney are valued members of our people. Ankatal had no right to detain them here and experiment on them, doing something to their minds to make them forget us! Our healers need to know what was done to them, so that they may help them return to their former selves. Will you help us?!"

Wanisi had never liked the use of regression therapy on those who had committed crimes as she felt it was a cruel punishment. Luckily only two townspeople had needed this therapy for their crimes. Though, Ankatal had his team experiment on hostiles that came through the gate intending harm, perfecting the treatment for use.

"John and Rodney are needed here...but I understand...I will help you as much as I can, but only Ankatal knows the treatment that took their pasts away. You will need him too.

"It's too far to walk to get back to the jumper carrying these two."

Lorne yelled back to Sgt Becker, whose team was positioned further back among the ruins as backup, to send for the jumper.

It was time to get back to Atlantis.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Skewed

Chapter Eleven

It hadn't taken long for the jumper to arrive at the ruins site, load everyone up and rendevous with the Daedulus which had been patrolling the space above the planet. Though not their beloved city, the Daedulus would provide all the comforts of home, including a state of the art infirmary. They would be home soon enough, hopefully with a Colonel and Dr. McKay trusting them a bit more.

Once settled in the ship's infirmary, Carson worked alongside the Daedalus CMO Dr. DeLauria making their three new patients comfortable. While they waited for Rodney and Ankatal to awaken from the stunning, Carson had the Colonel under the scanner to make sure his shoulder was properly aligned and no other injuries were present. The brain scan would tell them if any physiological changes had occurred due to the regression treatment.

The Colonel was unusually quiet throughout, which had Carson quite concerned. The injured man had not resisted when he was unstrapped from the gurney and moved to an infirmary bed and he had not said a word. Carson was disappointed as he thought maybe he had gotten just a wee bit of John's trust.

Little did Carson know that John was feeling very conflicted. Along with dealing with a massive headache that was making him extremely nauseous each time he was moved, his resolve was focused on not showing any weakness by puking all over himself and also processing the images of the obvious torture he had envisioned Ankatal had subjected him to.

Ankatal had told Rodney and him that the armed men were their enemies, but so far, he had been treated well and he hadn't missed the air of familiarity they all seemed to regard him with. Most had referred to him as a kernel..whatever that was..it seemed to be not so bad. Oddly, it seemed they even regarded him with respect. With the images of being strapped down and drugged with Ankatal standing by watching still fresh, John wished he could make sense of it all, but the headache from hell was making everything muttled.

Retrospect apparently deceived him and while he fought hard, the nausea took its toll. Luckily, an attentive Carson was within reach and had him rolled to his side with basin in hand in seconds. John was grateful but was too wrapped up in his miserable existence to thank the healer. He soon became aware of a warm hand wrapped in his own. It was warm and held him firmly, in what John was barely able to perceived to be in a comforting way.

He opened his eyes long enough to take in the sight of an extremely lovely looking woman...the same he had seen with the armed men. He found her presence supportive and comforting and a small smile lit his pale, sweat covered face. But dry-heaving amped up any resolve left and John succumbed to a semi-conscious state, unable to process any further coherent thought.

Teyla had been watching from across the room as she awaited her own post-mission checkup. It took everything in to let the medical team administer to John without being by his side. When John started to gag, she winced in sympathy. She was very happy that Carson was there to help John. She had noticed, with a hint of jelousy, that John was more relaxed with Carson than herself.

Shaking off such a negative feeling, she couldnt stand back any longer. John looked miserable and she could, at least, offer him some comfort...though he wouldn't know who she was. So, she took the iniative, crossed the room to sit by his side, grasping his hand comfortingly. Her heart soared when he acknowledged her support with a small smile.

"Carson, can you not do something to reduce the pain?"

"Teyla, I wish I could...we have to wait for Ankatal to wake to find out exactly what he did to the Colonel and Rodney. I have the lab techs trying to identify just what that damned drug is...but that takes time."

Carson looked apologetically down at John. "I'm afraid ta give him anything stronger than Tylenol at the moment."

John took in what the healer said in waves. Something about Ankatal, something about drugs..but he didn't really comprehend any more than that and gave up trying. Whatever the healer had given him was finally easing the headache a bit. For now, he was content figuring these people didn't seem to want to hurt him.

Rodney and Ankatal woke within a few minutes of one another. Their protests filled the normally quiet infirmary and the guards stationed outside the door moved in, ready to subdue the two men should there be need to.

Dr. DeLauria tended to Ankatal while Carson tried to calm Rodney.

"Where are we?! Rodney looked around at the strange surroundings which were not the ruins. He spotted John lying on a bed across the room and felt a bit of relief.

"Is he alright?! What have you done to him?! Who are you and what do you want?!"

Carson tried to reassure Rodney. "Rodney, everything is okay. The Colonel has a dislocated shoulder and a bugger of a headache, as I am sure, you do too."

Rodney hadn't fully registered the headache until his captor made him aware of it.

"Ugh, ow! Yes, well...where is Wanisi...she said she had medicine to help my headache?! As a prisoner of war and the Geneva Convention it is my right that you treat me with fair and humane medical treatment!" Rodney demanded. "Who are you and where are we?!"

"I am Dr Carson Beckett and you are on the USS Daedulus and we are on our way back to Atlantis...your home."

Rodney immediately recognized the name 'Carson Beckett'...the same one he had thought of when he thought he had shot John dead.

"Do I know you? ...But...why would I know you...I have never seen you in my life!" Rodney was confused. "But, I know your name...why?!"

"Don't listen to them Rodney! They are deceivers! They want to use you and John for evil!" Ankatal yelled, hoping to distract Rodney's attention away from learning the truth. "I demand you release me!"

Rodney looked from the crazed look on Ankatal's face to the kind and comforting look on the man called Dr Carson Beckett. Things were definitely skewed...way off-kilter, and he didnt have John's input right now to help him sort it all out!

Carson rushed to the aid of Dr DeLauria as Ankatal became more aggressive. In seconds the man was subdued and restrained by the two SO's standing guard.

"Calm down Ankatal...we aren't the deceivers here!" Carson's calm temperate had had enough of the obstinate, conniving man, but he kept his calm, knowing he needed his know-how to undo what he had done. "We only want Rodney and the Colonel back where they belong and whole. You need to tell us what that drug was and how to counteract it and then how to reverse whatcha did to them."

Ankatal was obstinate and angry. "What if I refuse?!"

Colonel Caldwell entered the infirmary in the midst of the verbal exchange.

"Dr DeLauria, Dr Beckett...is our 'guest' medically cleared yet? If so, we have a nice little cell in the brig waiting to be filled." Caldwell looked between the two for confirmation.

Carson was going to tell the commander to take the bloody bugger away and throw away the key but he refrained. Every second the man refuse, Rodney and the Colonel suffered. But he also knew that Anatal was too hot-headed and would not offer any help until he had time to cool down and think.

"I think he has sufficiently recovered from the Wraith stunner. It appears he needs some time to cool down..I think a stay in the brig might do him some good." Carson looked disapprovingly at Ankatal. "Do you agree Dr DeLauria?"

"Yes, he is medically sound. He's all yours." Dr DeLauria was glad to see the disruptive man gone from his infirmary. Caldwell nodded to the two SO's who secured Anakatal's hands behind his back after he was unceremoniously hefted from the bed.

Caldwell cautioned his prisoner "Dr Beckett has stated that you have subjected our people to a mind-altering treatment. Its in your best interest to help undo what you did to Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay as soon as possible. I wouldn't want to be you when we arrive at Atlantis if Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay aren't on their way to recovery."

TBC. Happy Thanksgiving to all!


End file.
